ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sega All-Star Fight Club
is an American crossover action-adventure-thriller video game. It is developed by Sonic Team and published by , being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD 2018. Synopsis When a monstrous being known as the Everlasting forms a massive weapon that allows to open a TBD, the Sega heroes join efforts to team up and take him down before he achieves to conquer the world and TBD. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - an adventurous blue hedgehog with superhuman speed who heads the resistance against the Everlasting and deals with his forces and other menaces. *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - an intelligent twin-tailed fox and Sonic's best friend who helps him to fight the Everlasting by providing gadgets and sometimes transporting him. *'Alex Kidd' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a young martial artist who is known for his potential and helps Sonic to face the Everlasting and save TBD. *'AiAi' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a monkey who TBD. *'Nights' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a Nightmaren who TBD. *'Axel Stone' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a detective turned vigilante who TBD. *'Blaze Fielding' (voiced by Tara Platt) - TBD *'Ulala' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - a space reporter who is known for TBD. * *'Kazuma Kiryu' (voiced by ) - TBD Supporting *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - the Guardian of the Master Emerald who is a close friend to Sonic and Tails and provides help with his adventures. *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - Sonic's caring but sometimes crazy love interest who helps him by giving support and sometimes love. *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Amy's cheerful but somehow mischievous and naïve sidekick and sister-like figure who helps her out, besides having a crush on Tails. **'Cheese the Chao' (vocal effects by Tara Strong) - Cream's loyal pet chao who follows her anywhere she goes, serving sometimes as a way of combat. *'Stella' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - Alex's love interest who TBD. *'MeeMee' (voiced by TBD) - AiAi's wife who aids TBD. **'Baby' (vocal effects by TBD) - AiAi and MeeMee's baby son who TBD. *'GonGon' (voiced by TBD) - AiAi's rival turned best friend who TBD. * Antagonists *'The Everlasting' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - a vicious dark being who TBD. *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - a mad scientist who leads the Eggman Empire and TBD. **'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who TBD. *'Janken the Great' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Dr. Bad-Boon' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a mad scientist baboon who TBD. *'Wizeman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mr. X' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a mob boss who TBD. *'Evila' (voiced by TBD) - Ukaka's robotic doppelgänger who TBD. *'Goro Majima' (voiced by ) - TBD Missions See /Missions/. Quotes *'Sonic:' Oh my... What's going on? *'Tails:' I have a theory... * * Trivia *This marks one of the few occasions where Tails is a playable character but Knuckles isn't. Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:T Category:PEGI 12 Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas